


Broken Glass

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: "Six-year old Peter cringed as he heard the glass shatter on his dad’s car, “Ned! I told you we had to be careful!”“I didn’t mean to!” Ned yelled.“Well now that’s broken and we gotta fix it before daddy finds out we were playing catch by his cars!” Peter looked at the mess. He wasn’t sure what the best way to clean up this mess was but he figured they would need to be careful because the pieces were probably very sharp."
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & JARVIS
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 32
Kudos: 321
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Quick life update--You all know I've been struggling with my mental health if you're reading my notes, but I paused the last couple of days to just take care of me. I'm planning to continue this series but it may be at a slower pace. I have a lot I'm juggling right now and I have to put me first out of all of those things.
> 
> So if I go MIA--Know I will return!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I have anxiety which tells me I need to do everything perfectly or else, depression that tells me no one cares anyway, a panic disorder that's always waiting to flip my brain into fight or flight---Among other things. If you know someone struggling, ask them how you can help. 
> 
> A few things to remember: 
> 
> 1\. DO NOT HUG SOMEONE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. People see this as helpful to someone struggling but in reality it can be a huge trigger.  
> 2\. Sit with them in their feelings. You may be uncomfortable but think of how they feel. If you walk away then you could add loneliness to their already difficult feelings.  
> 3\. Be kind in all things. You never know who is in the darkest place of their life and kindness could make or break them.

Six-year old Tony Stark knew he was in trouble. He hadn’t meant to break it. He had gotten bored and was throwing his baseball around. He hadn’t meant for it to hit his daddy’s car’s window. He knew his daddy would be so mad. 

Tony glanced around to see if anyone saw. No one knew he was outside. Mommy was on vacation, and daddy had yelled at him to go play by himself. He missed Jarvis who had promised Tony he’d be back later that evening to tuck him into bed, but it felt like forever since Jarvis had left him a few days ago.

“Anthony Edward Stark! What have you done? I can’t leave you alone for two minutes without you causing problems! JUST GO INSIDE.” Howard yelled at him when he came out and saw the broken window.

“Daddy, I…” Tony started to apologize.

“GO INSIDE. I told your mother I didn’t want to deal with you alone.” Howard yelled as he walked toward the car.

Tony frowned and walked inside the house. He didn’t dare leave his room that night knowing he was on punishment. He tucked himself into bed and closed his eyes tight pretending to be asleep when he heard the door open. He felt a hand brush his curls out of his eyes and Tony grinned. Jarvis was back!

“I heard you had a rough day, kid.” Jarvis whispered.

“I broke a window. Was an accident. Daddy was mad though.” Tony whispered back as his stomach growled.

Jarvis passed him a granola bar and a bottle of water, “Accidents happen, don’t they? What did you learn from this one?”

“Not to throw a ball near daddy’s car.”

“What else?” Jarvis smiled in encouragement.

“I don’t like when daddy gets mad so I gotta try harder to be better.” Tony wiped at a tear that fell down his cheeks.

“Well I like you just how you are.” Jarvis pulled the covers over him again and took the wrapper from the granola bar he had just finished. He pressed a kiss to the six-year old’s forehead, 

“Goodnight Tony. I love you very much!”

~

Six-year old Peter cringed as he heard the glass shatter on his dad’s car, “Ned! I told you we had to be careful!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Ned yelled.

“Well now that’s broken and we gotta fix it before daddy finds out we were playing catch by his cars!” Peter looked at the mess. He wasn’t sure what the best way to clean up this mess was but he figured they would need to be careful because the pieces were probably very sharp.

Peter went to grab a piece of glass when he heard a sharp yell to stop. He sighed. They’d been caught. Tony picked up Peter and set him away from the glass where Ned already stood.

“Peter Benjamin Stark! You could have hurt yourself!”

“Daddy! I’m sorry! I was trying to clean it up so you wouldn’t get mad at me.” Peter cried.

Tony glanced at the broken window, “Pete, buddy. Go upstairs while I clean this up. We’ll talk once Ned’s mom picks him up in an hour. Okay?”

Peter nodded and followed his friend up to the living room where they settled in watching a movie that Friday turned on for them.

~

Peter was in his bedroom later that evening. Daddy had come to find him briefly kissing him on his head before telling him he had to take care of an emergency and to play nice while he worked.

The six-year old grabbed his suitcase that evening deciding that daddy didn’t want him no more because he couldn’t play nice earlier while he was busy and then there was no time to talk about it.

He threw some shirts and pants in his suitcase. He grabbed his favorite pajamas and started throwing some toys in. He figured he might need some snacks too so he went in the kitchen and grabbed from his snack drawer that he was allowed to take from anytime without permission.

“Peter? What are you doing?” Friday finally asked.

“Packing to leave. Daddy doesn’t want me.” Peter told the AI.

“I believe this to be a false statement.”

“What’s that mean?” Peter asked the AI while he shut his suitcase and zipped it.

“Essentially that what you said was not true.” Friday explained.

“I broke the window. Daddy was mad. He was so mad he didn’t want to talk to me because I couldn’t play nice.”

“I’d advise you to talk with your father before leaving.” Friday told the six-year old.

“I can’t. He’s busy.” Peter rolled his suitcase out to the living room but stopped in his tracks when Uncle Rhodey came out of the elevator.

“Um. Peter? You going on vacation?” Rhodey laughed.

“I’m moving.” Peter explained continuing to roll his bag to the elevator.

“Hang on, Short stack.” Rhodey picked up the six-year old.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Peter wiggled.

“No. It sounds like you’re trying to run away.” Rhodey held the wiggling boy.

“Daddy doesn’t want me anymore.”

“LIES!” Rhodey told his nephew.

“I don’t lie!” Peter argued.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked coming out to see what the commotion was.

“Peter’s trying to run away!” Rhodey accused.

“NO! I’m moving!” Peter yelled.

Tony held his arms out for the six-year old who gladly reached for his father. Tony hugged him tight first before asking, “Where are you planning to move?”

“I was thinking Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky’s.” Peter explained.

“I think we have one problem with that.” Tony held up one finger to indicate this problem, “I’d miss you too much.”

“But aren’t you mad at me for breaking the window?” Peter asked, picking at his fingernail like he did when he was nervous.

“Accidents happen, Pete. What did you learn from it?” Tony asked.

“Not to play catch by the car.” Peter mumbled.

“And?” Tony prompted.

“Don’t clean up glass without a grown up.”

“That’s good. It sounds like you learned from this so how about we agree to move on from it?”

“You still love me?” Peter asked, shocked.

“I’ll always love you Petey.” Tony promised.

~

Tony cuddled with his son since he had just finished his bedtime story. The six-year old was already half asleep, “Pete. NO matter what. No matter if I’m mad, sad, or disappointed in you. I’ll always love you. I’ll always forgive you, and we’ll always figure things out. I promise. Don’t ever be scared to ask me for help.”

“I promise daddy!” Peter held up his little pinky finger and Tony made a pinky promise with him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS.
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
